theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Ridge Forrester and Caroline Spencer II
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} '''Ridge Forrester '''and '''Caroline Spencer Forrester II '''are fictional characters and a couple on CBS's daytime soap opera, The Bold and the Beautiful. Ridge is the son of business mogul, Massimo Marone and Stephanie Forrester, but raised as the son of fashion designer, Eric Forrester. Caroline is the daughter of Karen Spencer and an unknown man. Caroline is the adoptive the daughter of Karen's wife, Danielle Spencer. Ridge is portrayed by Thorsten Kaye and Caroline is portrayed by Linsey Godfrey. They are commonly referred to by the couple name "CaRidge". Storylines The relationship begins when Caroline is asked to help Ridge, who can't seem to design after a horrific accident involving Caroline's uncle Bill Spencer. Having idolized Ridge for years, Caroline agrees to help him rediscover his talent for designing. However, she is put off by his perfectionist ways. Despite that, Ridge helps Caroline realize how good she really is, which proves to be a boast to her confidence. However, they begin to grow closer on a personal level, which bothers Caroline because of her being married to Rick Forrester, who has hated and despised Ridge for many years. Still, they continue to work together and come up with some amazing designs, which Ridge takes credit for. While Caroline is OK with that, Rick isn't and makes his feelings on that known. Still, he decides to support his wife. Meanwhile, Rick's ex Maya Avant becomes suspicious and voices her concerns to Rick, who simply blows them off. Meanwhile, Ridge and Caroline continue to grow closer personally while they work together. The breaking point comes when Ridge tells Caroline that he cares about her and that Rick isn't worthy of her. He then kisses her, which leaves her feeling very guilty because of Rick. After kissing a few more times, Caroline tells Ridge that it may be best to put an end to their professional collaboration, which he agrees to. At a meeting to determine who will be Forrester Creations' new chief executive officer, Eric announces that he has chosen Ridge for the position, which upsets Rick. However, Maya, who is at the meeting, blurts out that Ridge and Caroline are having an affair. Caroline breaks down and admits that she did kiss Ridge. Rick is furious and leaves. The situation puts both Caroline's marriage and Ridge's engagement to Katie Logan in jeopardy. Things for Caroline get even more terrible when she discovers that Rick and Maya had sex. However, under pressure from his father, Rick ends things with Maya and reunites with Caroline, who later begins working with Ridge again. However, unbeknownst to her, Rick is still involved with Maya. Eric decided to step down from his CEO position and give it to either of his two sons, Rick or Ridge. At the Forrester meeting, Eric was gonna give the position to Ridge because he's a designer when Maya blurted out that he's having and affair with Caroline. This was shocking and Maya asked Caroline to just simply say no if it's not. Caroline began crying and confessed to Rick about the attraction between her and Ridge. Rick was furious and rushed off. Maya arrived at Brooke's house to see Rick angry and violent and upset. Rick took his ring off and said his marriage to Caroline was over. Rick thanked her for informing him. Maya comforted him and the two began making out on the couch, resulting in them making love. Caroline came over the following morning to try and patch things up but was stunned to see Maya wearing nothing but a bathrobe. After trashing her in front of Rick, Maya told Caroline off, letting her know she had lost Rick to her worst nightmare. Caroline then pleaded with Rick to not give up on their marriage and to put his wedding ring back on. However, he turned his back on her, leaving her devastated. With Maya by his side, Rick finally gets what he has always wanted: becoming CEO of Forrester Creations Rick made Maya lead model for HFTF. Rick was very displeased that the fashion show went well because he priced the cost of the dresses so high that nobody would buy them. Eric was furious with him that he did that. Eric told him he was being immature and Rick shot back that he doesn't know how Eric could still hire all his exes to work with him. Eric gave Rick an ultimatum that he can have the CEO position if he goes back to Caroline. Rick decided to try to patch things back up with Caroline. At first she was very hesitant and confused but eventually she agreed after she let Ridge go back to Katie. Rick broke the news to Maya, who was angry, heartbroken, and upset. Rick then tried to explain to her that he's doing this for them, and that Caroline's only temporary for the position. Maya painfully agreed. Eric suggested Ridge and Caroline should be a team again, which made Rick jealous, but he agreed that this would be a good idea. Rick gave Maya Steffy's old apartment, which she loved. It had the bathtub that Jackie Marone had installed when she lived there, and Rick and Maya tried to out together making out. Caroline later called Rick, who told her that he was up to his neck in hot water with work. Meanwhile, Rick and Maya continue to grow closer. Caroline wanted to talk to Ivy at the Mansion. Caroline explained she's happy she got Rick back but she is still nervous about their relationship. Ivy Forrester supported Caroline until she got a call from a friend to check out his/her new apartment. Ivy arrived at the apartments and saw Rick kissing Maya. Rick got back to the Forrester Mansion and Ivy confronted him about what she saw. Rick claimed it was just a goodbye kiss but Ivy didn't believe it. Rick insisted Ivy didn't say anything or else she's fired. Caroline called from the cabin to the main house and asked if Rick's was there and Rick answered. Ivy confronted Maya at her apartment the next day about what she saw. Maya tried to pretend Rick is committed to Caroline and what they had was real and they will run the company. Rick and Maya both convinced Ivy to keep her mouth shut. Eric signed the paper to give Rick irrevocable control. Rick was preaching to everybody in the meeting how he can do this for a year while Eric is away, with the help of a loyal woman by his side. Caroline thought Rick was talking about her when Rick called Maya in an announced that he is still with Maya. Rick and Maya moved into the Forrester Mansion while Eric was briefly away and Maya kicked Ivy and Aly out for a day to have some privacy. Rick also took down Stephanie's portrait and hung up a portrait of Maya. Maya was a little nervous thinking how people would react but Rick insisted. The Forresters were offended by Rick's actions especially Stephanie's sister, Pamela Douglas. Ivy and Aly agreed that Rick's just doing this to get back at Caroline and that he still loves her. In a Forrester meeting, Rick was bothered by the success of Caroline and Ridge's art, he even turned down Aly's great design in shoes. Rick dismissed everybody and threatened to fire Caroline and Ivy. Liam Spencer rushed in and punched Rick to the floor! Rick started cracking up but let them keep their jobs. Rick filed divorce papers and wanted to get rid of Stephanie's gun too. The lawyer forgot to take it with him at Forrester, so Rick took a stroll with it, and found Caroline and Ridge on top of each other, making out, in an office. Rick cracked open the door and fired gun shots at the wall. Ridge sprung up and Rick questioned both of them. Ridge took the gun away from Rick and emptied the bullets. Pam, Charlie, and Carter rushed over hearing gun shots. They were surprised to find out that Rick shot them. Rick still doesn't want Ridge with his wife, but Ridge stated that he doesn't want her anymore. Ridge was going to call Lieutenant Baker to file a report but Caroline convinced him otherwise. Rick returned to the Forrester Mansion to see his mother, Brooke Logan, back talking to Maya. Maya informed Brooke about Caroline and Ridge's affair. Rick stated gunshots were shot at the office. Brooke and Maya were shocked. Rick stated he shot them at Ridge and Caroline. Brooke called Ridge and was concerned. Brooke was on Rick's side, shocked about Ridge and Caroline's affair. Ridge stated they'll have this conversation another time. Caroline signed the divorce papers without even reading them over. Ridge suggested running away with her and starting their own company. Caroline briefly flies to New York to be with her moms. Caroline returned to L.A. with Ridge wheeling her in a wheelchair after she got hit by a car in New York. Ridge promised to take care of her. Caroline was shocked to hear her uncle Bill published the true story about Maya being transgendered. Maya's supporters online believe that Forrester Creations forced her to leave the company. Ridge asked her to come back and offered her the lead model position. Maya stated she'd love to work as lead model at Forrester again under one condition, that Rick can come back too. Rick was put in charge of International. Caroline gave Maya a heartfelt apology as they both got emotional and sorted out their differences, making peace. Caroline appeared at the Forrester's Fourth of July party bootless! Thomas returns to Los Angeles to attend Aly's funeral and to support Steffy who killed her in self-defense. After the funeral, Thomas explained to Ridge and Caroline that he will be staying permanently in L.A. He asked Ridge for a job at Forrester Creations but Ridge kept giving him a hard time, stating there are no executive positions available and every employee has to earn their job. Thomas stated he actually wants to be part of the design team. Thomas explained with Ridge being CEO, he has many responsibilities and he prefers designing over crunching numbers. Ridge agreed to make him part of the design team. Caroline saw Thomas working out and shirtless and Thomas joked with her about her relationship with his dad and asked how it all started. Thomas kept complimenting on Caroline's looks. Thomas drew a portrait of Caroline. Thomas comes to Ridge's apartment to tell Caroline that Ridge tore his design. Caroline feels empathetic and talks with him on the couch while her feet hurt and Thomas massages them for her. Thomas then kisses her leg. Caroline feels wrong but Thomas locks the doors and kisses her. Caroline got emotional when her divorce from Rick became finalized. She just realized that she had so many goals and dreams she planned that ended. Caroline explained to Ridge she didn't expect their relationship but enjoys it. Caroline explained the one think she really wants is to be a mother. She began crying about this and asked Ridge if he'd have a baby with her. Ridge said no and Caroline said if it's between a baby and him, she'll choose him every time. Brooke informs Thomas that Ridge is going to decide whether or not he'll have a child with Caroline. Ridge tells Caroline she'll be a wonderful mother and he wants her to raise her child. But not with him. He says the man she'll have a child with is lucky. Caroline is devastated and bursts out crying and leaves Ridge's apartment. Caroline rents her own apartment. Thomas calls Caroline to ask if his deisgns will be good enough for the California Freedom line for Ridge. Carolien sounds upset and starts to cry and Thomas insists on coming over. Caroline explains she's not at Ridge's apartment and Thomas asks for her address. Caroline texts Thomas her address. Caroline takes some anti-anxiety pills she stole from Pamela Douglas. Thomas arrives at her apartment and Caroline confides in him about how Ridge broke her heart. Thomas pours them both a glass of wine and they continue to talk. Caroline lies on the bed and is drunk and high and calls Thomas a good friend. Thomas kisses Caroline. The next morning, Thomas and Caroline wake up in her bed. Caroline questions what happened and is shocked to hear that Thomas and her made love. Caroline is upset and devastated. Caroline doesn't remember making love to Thomas but Thomas explains they did after they talked and drank wine. Caroline tries to recollect and and accuses Thomas of taking advantage of her if she passed out. Thomas explains she wanted it too after they kissed. Caroline remembers taking Pam's anti-anxiety pills, making her unaware, accusing Thomas of taking advantage of her. Thomas explains they talked for a very long while and she was fully aware. Caroline leaves devastated. Ridge texts Caroline to come back to his apartment. Ridge apologizes and admits he wants to be with her. Ridge stated even though he doesn't really want to, he's willing to have a child with her. Caroline becomes emotional and happily accepts his offer. Ridge texts Thomas to come over. Rigde announces that they're back together and are trying to have a baby. Thomas congratulates them and Ridge claims he called Thomas over because he's had his doubts about their relationship. Category:The Bold & the Beautiful Relationships Category:Couples